Style
by MayAlbarn
Summary: Maka se debate mentalmente en su primera cita de amigos con Soul su mejor amigo... ¿que sucedera? ... pasen y lean si quieren averigualo!   .  Song Fic basado en la cancion "Style" Ending de Soul Eater, cancion interpretada por Kana Nishino .


**Ok... creo que ... esto me salio un poquito cursi n/n ... me gusto pero... wuuaaa no se que decir xDD ... es un song fic que hice de la canción de "Style" hace ya un tiempo, la tenia guardadita en mi PC y me dije que cuando me hiciera una cuenta en Fanfiction la subiria... y hasta hoy checando mis no se cuantas historias y fics... taran! la encontre! xDD ... solo le hice unos pequeños ajustes y le agregue algo más... bueno espero les guste n_n**

_**Disclaimer:**_ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni tampoco la traduccion de la cancion, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

><p><strong>"Style"<strong>

_A partir de hoy un viaje comenzó_

_Si la puerta abriera, más mi duda aumenta_

_Al pasar, cada día, ¿que es lo que nos depara el futuro?_

_Al crecer buscamos, un estilo ideal_

_Para equilibrarnos_

_Pero algún día lo que has vivido_

_Encajará en donde es debido._

Hoy tengo mi algo haci como mi primera cita y justamente con mi mejor amigo, tengo miedo que al abrir la puerta el dude de salir conmigo y me da mucho miedo, me veo en el espejo viendo de que forma me veo mejor tratando de ver que estilo me hará ver mejor, solo espero que esta amistad no cambie despues de lo que suceda, y que todo siga igual como siempre hemos sido sin sentirnos unos extraños.

_Si es que estás en un lugar, óyeme, Dios_

_Sé testigo por favor, de esta confusión_

_Has que ya no, se repita lo mismo_

_Días así nunca más._

Hay Dios ayúdame que la gran confusión que tengo en mi corazón se aclare de una vez por todas, no se la verdad lo que me pasa, me gustaría saber que es lo que me pasa, ¿que es esta confusión en mi corazón? quisiera saberlo ya para que no se vuelva a repetir una confusión como esta que me desespera por la curiosidad que tengo.

_Haz que dure un poco más, mi bella niñez_

_Sé que hay niñas como yo, y niños también_

_Con sueños por montón, detrás de un mundo de ilusión_

_He vivido la misma historia, y así quiero seguir._

Si es lo que pienso creo que me gustaría ser todavía una niña aunque se que hay muchos niños y niñas que sueñan como yo y que tienen mucha imaginación y a mi me gustaría seguir haci y no se si eso cambiara con esta cita, siempre he vivido siendo una niña y no me gustaría cambiar quiero seguir haci, quiero que todo siga como es... y que no termine nuestra amistad por un sentimiento extraño en mi interior.

_Ya el crepúsculo disminuyendo está_

_Y me atrae saber si siempre es lo mismo._

_Puedo oírte acercando, con pasos más y más silenciosos._

_Vez que te espero aquí, te tardas en llegar_

_Aunque este nocturno cielo no es tan malo_

_Y el estar a tu lado, me hace ver que bello es el mundo._

Puedo ver el crepúsculo a lo lejos que poco a poco desaparece, me pregunto si esto será siempre, puedo oír tus pasos acercándose poco a poco a lo lejos que parecen ser muy silenciosos, tu ves mi cara molesta donde mis cachetes están un poco inflados y sonrojado pareciendo niña pequeña, tu solo ríes y yo tambien de mi expresión rio, y veo el cielo estrellado, y pienso que estando a tu lado no me puede pasar nada y puedo ver lo bello del mundo siempre junto a ti.

_Dime si oyes mi canción, alegre, Dios_

_Para ponerme a grabar, mi canto aquí_

_Ya no esperaré un segundo_

_Quiero estar cerca de ti, para que escuches mi voz._

Hay Dios siento mi corazón latir tan fuerte pareciendo un canto alegre, me gustaría grabarlo para siempre recordarlo, cada centímetro que nuestros rostros están cerca siento que no puedo estar siempre lejos de ti sintiendo como nuestros labios se juntan y siento como si tu escucharas mis latidos, no se si puedas escucharlo... pero si escuchas... creo que estas escuchando la hermosa canción que yo misma escucho.

_Aunque tu cabello es, fuerte y lo ves_

_Piensas que no es así_

_Pero en realidad la vida cotidiana, fluye siempre sin control_

_Solo canta esta gran melodía mi amor._

Un beso dulce el que me das y yo correspondo tal vez sientas que esta mal pero algo en los dos no deja que nos separemos, este transcurre siendo el primer beso en los dos pero esto fue algo que fluyo solo dentro de cada uno para poder lograr este lindo y tierno beso y lo único que escucho son los latidos de tu corazón como el mío que parecieran juntos cantar una hermosa melodía

_Blanco o negro este mundo es_

_Y todo tiene, sentido_

_Yo mi vida sabré, pintar_

_No me encerraré, en la gris vida habitual_

_Que los adultos viven hoy al fingir_

_Lo que los ata a la sociedad._

Aunque el mundo parezca no tener color ya que todos los adultos nunca se abren como los niños, yo en cambio sintiéndome a veces niña puedo pintar mi mundo no encerrándome en esos sentimientos que la mayoría oculta yo en cambio no dejo influenciar por los demás escondiendo lo que sienten.

_Si es que estás en un lugar, óyeme, Dios_

_Sé testigo por favor, de esta confusión_

_Has que ya no, se repita lo mismo_

_Días así nunca más._

Hay Dios ya no se ahora ni lo que quiero pero la confusión en mi cabeza por este beso que acabo detener pero no quiero sentirme confundida se lo que siento y no quiero que eso interfiera en este lindo sentimiento que tengo hacia mi arma, Soul, ya no quiero que esta confusión llegue a mi para no dudar por lo que siento por ti

_Haz que dure un poco más, mi bella niñez_

_Es por niños como yo, y Peter Pan_

_Que cada mañana, me despierto de soñar_

_Mientras cuide mis sueños todo, bien estará._

Quisiera que mi niñez durara más tiempo como es lo que quieren muchos niños quieren al igual que lo quiere Peter Pan pero no se puede evitar al querer a alguien solo se que cada mañana que despierte y pueda sentirme grande después de esto sucedido estaré bien siempre que este junto a ti Soul y mis sueños sigan intactos nada saldrá mal. Y menos estando a lado de ti... Soul...

- ey Maka vámonos antes de que se haga más noche – dijo mi guadaña dulcemente mientras me daba otro tierno beso en mis labios –

- claro – le dije un tanto sonrojada – Soul… - le dije mientras el me tomaba de la mano mientras caminábamos por el parque –

- ¿si? – me pregunto con su sonrisa mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa de tiburón –

- te amo... Soul – le dije sonrojada pero eternamente feliz –

- yo tambien te amo Maka – me dijo sonriendome y mientras mi corazón sonaba como una hermosa canción que guardaría por siempre –

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto?<strong>

**wuuaaa! y yo tuve que sentir la cancion de esa forma para poder escribirla... lo que quise hacer fue buscarle un sentido diferente al cual muchos pensarian... no se si ustedes le encuentren ese mismo sentido... pero yo trate de buscarle un sentido lindo y romantico... y bn! salio eso de mi mente e imaginacion n/n ... bueno espero les haya gustado**

**cuidence!**

**Ja-ne~!**

_¿Review?_


End file.
